Gundam Seed Livro Vermelho: Contos de um Coordnator
by G.Erils
Summary: Recontando toda a história do universo SEED por um olhar menos heroico e mais humano. kael é um jovem Coordnator que tem sua vida destruída e resolve se alistar na ZAFT para se vingar dos Naturais. Athrun, Shinn e companhia vão se juntar a Kael e descobrir como é a verdadeira guerra.


Gundam Seed: Livro Vermelho

Criação

Do momento que me lembro, já estava imerso em batalhas. Desde minha infância…

Meu nome é Kael Erils. Um garoto de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azuis. 3 dos 4 filhos da renomada família Erils do norte da Rússia. Famosos pelas suas empresas de tecnologia e pelas pesquisas realizadas na área da robótica. Pelo pouco que lembro da minha família, acho que posso dizer que éramos unidos.

Meu pai, um homem alto, com cabelos e barba prateados, homem de poucas palavras, mas de voz firme, demonstrava pouco os seus sentimentos, mas sempre gostava de ter toda a família reunida nas refeições.

Minha mãe era uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados e seus olhos azulados como o mar, eram o meu maior conforto, sempre conseguia me tirar um sorriso.

Quase não tenho lembranças do meu irmão mais velho, ele já devia ter seus 18 anos e estava sempre ausente, resolvendo os "negócios da família" como minha mãe dizia. Minha irmã, dessa eu lembro bem, ela devia ter seus 16 anos e assim como meu irmão, ficava ausente, mas sempre que podia me fazia companhia e trazia doces.

Eu tinha um irmão mais novo, 3 anos mais novo. A única lembrança dele que tenho, era de chorar sempre na hora de dormir.

Eu tinha 4 anos…. Quando todo o mundo que eu conhecia… veio por água a baixo.

Um certo dia, levantei da cama com um barulho forte que vinha da porta de entrada da mansão. Vi várias pessoas desconhecidas vestidas de preto pulando o muro e entrando no nosso jardim de rosas. Logo depois minha mãe abriu com força a porta do meu quarto. Ela estava muito assustada e com meu irmão no colo, me puxou para fora do quarto e saiu correndo comigo pelos corredores.

Conseguia ouvir barulhos muito altos vindo do andar de baixo. Sons de pequenas explosões que se repetiam muito rapidamente. Lembro de perguntar da minha mãe se estava tendo algum tipo de festa, ela nem percebeu, estava muito desesperada correndo com a gente, tentando nos levar para algum lugar seguro.

No final do corredor encontramos meu tio, irmão de minha mãe. Ele segurava algo escuro de ferro na mão direita, estava todo suado e muito assustado. Gritou para minha mãe se apressar. Quando estávamos a alguns passos dele, um dos homens de preto surge na nossa frente e aponta um instrumento de ferro escuro para a minha mãe. Ele grita:

\- Tudo por um mundo azul e puro! –

E no momento que ia apertar alguma coisa, escuto um barulho muito forte vindo do meu tio e o homem cai no chão. Meu tio se aproxima e ainda consigo escutar o homem falar com dificuldade:

\- Malditos coordnators! -

Coordnators? Lembro de passar horas e horas pensando nessa palavra, tentando entender o seu significado. O que acontece a seguir eu não lembro muito bem. Uma explosão me separou de minha mãe e meu irmão, colocando uma parede de escombros entre nós.

Só pude ouvir minha mãe gritar, mandando meu tio me levar para um abrigo. Essa foi a última vez que ouvi a voz de minha mãe…

Lembro de acordar num quarto pequeno, escuro e de onde uma luz saia da porta que estava meio aberta. Meu tio conversava com um outro homem, ambos estavam sentados de frente para o outro numa mesa de madeira. Fediam a bebida. Meu tio se aproxima e diz a triste notícia.

Todos estavam mortos, meus pais, os nossos criados, meus irmãos…. Um grupo extremista, o Blue Cosmos, atacou a nossa casa. Quando eu perguntei o porquê, meu tio respondeu:

\- Pois você é um coordnator-

Novamente aquela palavra surgia e eu não entendia o seu significado. Afinal ser um "coordnator" era um crime tão grave assim? E afinal o que era ser isso?

Alguns anos depois eu finalmente entendi o significado. Eu não era um ser humano normal ou "Natural" como as pessoas estavam começando a se denominar. Eu havia sido meio que "criado" em laboratório. Com o tempo fui percebendo as vantagens disso, eu era mais rápido, mais forte e conseguia aprender as coisas em maior velocidade se comparado com os Naturais. Eu com 10 anos já conseguia argumentar com um rapaz de 20. E também fui percebendo a causa do ódio deles contra mim, eles tinham inveja.

Graças a essas capacidades, sempre fui uma criança solitária. Sem amigos e até mesmo meu tio não gostava de falar comigo. Estava triste e deprimido, até que um dia eu descobri uma coisa.

Eu não era o único!

Coordnators existiam em todos os cantos do planeta! E até mesmo já estavam morando no espaço, em lugares que eles chamaram de Plants. Lembro de ter ficado muito feliz, pois lá eu não precisaria me esconder, seria apenas mais um garoto normal.

Então, quando eu tinha 15 anos meu tio ficou muito doente e antes de vir a falecer, me deu um cartão de um banco e falou que era para sacar o pouco dinheiro que minha família havia deixado e que era para eu dar um jeito de me mudar para Plant, antes que a situação entre a Terra e eles ficasse ainda mais complicada.

Fiz exatamente o que ele falou e depois de muita dificuldade, consegui um ônibus espacial para Junius 7, uma colônia agrícola de Plant.

Foram os melhores anos da minha vida.

Fui adotado por um casal de fazendeiros, coordnators de 2 geração. Como eles tinham dificuldades para ter um filho, resolveram cuidar de mim como se fosse um. Eu ia para a escola, tinha amigos e até mesmo já tinha conseguido beijar uma garota.

Sempre ouvia no jornal como a situação entre a Terra e Plant estava ficando difícil. O ódio dos Naturais por nós continuava a aumentar.

Com 17 anos me formei no ensino médio juntos com os outros jovens da nossa região, teve uma grande comemoração na nossa fazenda. Todos sorrindo, dançando e olhando para as estrelas. Foi a última vez que vi meus amigos reunidos, melhor, foi a última vez que vi todos eles.

Com muito esforço, meus pais adotivos tinham reunido dinheiro para que eu pudesse comprar roupas novas e fazer faculdade de engenharia aeroespacial na colônia de Martius 5.

No dia 14 de fevereiro de C.E 70, quando eu estava no meio de uma aula de cálculo, alguém entra na sala e grita:

\- Os Naturais estão nos atacando! –

Todos correram para a sala comunal da faculdade onde muitos assistiam ao jornal. Ao ver o título da notícia meu coração parou por alguns segundos e toda a dor que eu havia sentindo 13 anos antes, voltou com mais força.

"Ataque Nuclear em Junius 7, mais de 243 mil mortos".

\- Agora, é guerra… -


End file.
